1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a system for performing a cleaning operation using an autonomous robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
An autonomous robot is a device for performing a desired task while traveling about a certain region without being operated by a user. Such a robot may substantially operate autonomously. Autonomous operation may be achieved in various manners. In particular, a robot cleaner is a device for removing dust from a floor while traveling about a region to be cleaned without being operated by a user. In detail, such a robot cleaner may perform a vacuum cleaning operation and a wiping operation in a home. Here, dust may mean (soil) dust, mote, powder, debris, and other dust particles.